The Silence
by ReginaMills96
Summary: Kacey, is a teenager with a secret. Ever since her mum died it's just been her and her dad. She turns up in Holby ED badly hurt but what is the secret and more to the point why won't she say anything? Feedback more than welcome, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

(Comfort's POV)

It was mine and Fin's first day back after our honeymoon. We were just about to go on a break when we got a shout.

"Holby control to 3006, RTA on Brook Street. Teenage girl approxinately 15. Head injury and possible spinal trama. Can you attend?"

"3006 all recieved and mobile" I replied through the radio

When we got a call about a head injury we never knew what to expect. We got there to find the girl laid in the road, it was a hit and run.

"Hello sweetheart, i'm Comfort can you hear me darling?" I asked, slipping an oxygen mask on

She was groaning and she seemed really aggitated. She was on a spinal board and loaded into the back. The aggitation was getting worse and she was struggling against the straps of the spinal board. We had to sedate her in the end, it was only a mild sedative and it would wear off shortly after we arrived at Holby.

(Lara's POV)

We were ready and waiting for the patients when she arrived with Fin and Comfort.

"Okay guys, we've got no ID possibly 15 years old. Head trama and possible spinal trama, very agitated. Sedated on route. GCS 8, BP 130/20, pulse 70, sats 86%. She's had 10 of morphine" Comfort said as we took her through to resus.

"Okay. I was some fluids into her, FBC's, U's and E's. Push the oxygen up to 18 please and I want a neck, c spine, chest and pelvic x-ray and a CT thank you"

Her phone was the only thing she had on her.

"Roxy can you contact her parents please"

I checked her eyes under torchlight, her response was good. Once the sedation wore off, she was extremely agitated, the spinal board and collar were the only things keeping her down. She didn't seem to really understand what was happening. I thought talking to her might help soothe her.

"Hello sweetheart, i'm dr Stone. You're at Holby city hospital. You're going to be okay" I told her

When they were ready I took her up to CT and x-ray myself, the first attempt didn't go well the agitation meant she wouldn't stay still. The second attempt went better after she was given yet another sedative. I wasn't happy about the results either; they gave me a lot of cause for concern. We' managed to contact her father.

The x-ray showed she had a small fracture at the base of her skull. But that wasn't what bothered me. There were rib fractures that had gone untreated. When we undressed her to change her into a gown, she had bruises down her torso and legs and a number of wounds on her stomach, some days old and some almost healed. Scars laced her arms too.

Once we knew what the problem was it was easily sorted, she was brought round from the anesthetic slowly, she was groggy but stable and there was no more agitation.

"Hello darling. Welcome back, do you know where you are?" I asked

(Kacey's POV)

What was happening? I looked around slowly, the pain at the back of my head made it hard to focus on anything. Hospital. Why was I here? How did I get here? The doctor seemed nice and I almost was about to trust her, then her words changed everything.

"We've contacted your dad, he's on his way" She said

No way. No way. I pulled the mask off and started taking wires off before making an attempt to do a runner.

"No. no. no. no. no. You need to stay in bed and keep this on" she said putting the mask back on "If there's something wrong. Tell me. I can help you?"

I looked away towards the window.

"I'm Dr Stone. Lara, what's your name?" Lara asked

I still didn't answer.

"Okay if you change your mind?"

Dad arrived shortly after; he came barging through the doors.

"Kacey! What are you playing at?" he yelled

"Ah Kacey. So that's your name?" Lara said

"You didn't know?" dad asked

"She hasn't said a word since she arrived" Lara explained

What? Was I not here?

"Could we have a moment alone?" dad asked plastering on the doting father act

"Of course, I'll be right outside" Lara said leaving

That was it just me and him now. Alone. Dad grabbed my wrist pulling me forward painfully.

"Ow!" I squeaked

"Shut up and listen. You're going to stop this shit now" He hissed "Tell her what she needs to know and lets go before they start asking questions"

I didn't say anything.

"Yes!?" He hissed squeezing tighter

"Yes" I squeaked

He let go and I clutched my wrist to my chest, tears stinging at my eyes. Dad nodded and Lara came back in.

"I'm sorry. I was rude" I said trying my best not to cry

"It's okay"


	2. Chapter 2

(Lara's POV)

There was something weird going on between those two. Kacey hadn't said a word then when I mentioned her dad she tried to run a mile, then I leave them alone for 5 minutes and when I come back she's nearly in tears and talking fine.

"Would you mind giving Kacey's details to reception and once I've finished these tests, I'll come and get you" I smiled

He sighed and reluctantly agreed, he exchanged a cold look with the young girl before leaving. I began examining her, checking for tenderness or any signs of an internal bleed. The CT had come back clear but there was no harm in checking. I could see it in her eyes, she was so close to breaking she just needed someone to trust.

"What happened to your wrist?" I asked

I knew the answer, I could see the grip marks.

"Nothing, it was itchy so I scratched it" she lied

"What about the other bruises? And the cuts?"

"I'm a kid. Kids get cuts and bruises"

"What about the untreated broken ribs?" I asked

"Like I said i'm a kid I have a lot of accidents. Can I go?"

"No you can't"

"Can you stop me?" She asked

"Yes. If you were 18 then no but you are a 15 year old and that makes you a minor"

"I'm not some pathetic kid. I mean have you ever dealt with-" She stopped abruptly realising she'd said too much

"I'm going to have you admitted to the ward and then, they'll decide when you can go home"

(Kacey's POV)

I could see she cared and maybe she just wanted to help me but the only way to do that was to leave it alone. The second she left and was safely away, dad came rushing in with a wheelchair he made me dress in the clothes I had left that hadn't been cut apart and snuck me out.

When we got home, he gave me a package and a slip of paper with an address on.

"Dad, please I don't want to do it anymore" I pleaded with him

He struck me across the face so hard and fast that all I felt was the sting.

"I decide what you do. Tell Tony its 300" He said "Don't forget this"

He handed me the gun. I looked at him about tell him no but I knew i'd get more than a slap. I hated guns they always made things end badly. I shoved it in the back of my jeans and walked out the door. I made my way up to the farmead estate and made the transaction, I was being used as a drug courier, but it was dad I had to do it.

"You got the stuff?" Tony asked

I nodded "300"

"He owes me"

"Like I said 300" I repeated, trying to hide the fear I was feeling. Trying to act hard so he didn't see me as some pathetic kid.

Tony nodded to one of his back up friends and the two of them stepped forward from behind Tony, how could dad have sent me alone? I remembered the gun in my belt, but I couldn't bring myself to use it. I wasn't a killer...

One of them punched me in the stomach and I doubled over winded, I didn't see the fist coming towards my face until it was too late. When I was on the floor, Tony took the package from my jacket.

"Finish her off"*He added

They beat me senseless until I blacked out.

(Lara's POV)

I was on my way home, from a night shift it was about 5am. I was tired it had been a busy night but I couldn't stop thinking about Kacey, I should have called the police, social services...anyone. Now she was with her dad. Alone.

I turned a corner and had to slam on the brakes to avoid someone that looked like a zombie. There was so much blood. I got out, the injured teen walked around the car and continued to stumble down the street.

"Hey! Wait!" I called jogging towards the girl

I grabbed her arm and she spun round with a gun. It was Kacey.

"Kacey it's me. Lara. It's okay, it's okay"

She put the gun away. "Leave me alone"

She began to walk away again.

"Come on" I said, putting my arm around her and leading her to the car.

"I'm not going to the hospital" she insisted

"Yes you are" I told her

"Take me home" she said

"No"

"Take me home or i'll get out of this car and walk"

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because 1 I don't know you and 2 I don't need it" she answered

I didn't appear to have much choice. I parked in a nearby carpark.

"What are we doing here?" she asked

"I am not leaving you in this state so if you won't let me take you to the hospital, I'll sort you out here"

She tied her hair back and I saw the extent of the damage. She had wounds to her head and cgeeks which I stitched. A split lip, two soon to be black eyes and that was just her face.

"Kacey listen if you feel sick or dizzy or if you just need some help. Call me." I gave her my number

"Yeah. Yeah." she said

"Kacey I mean it" I said giving her a serious look

"Okay"

"Promise me?" I asked her

"Okay! I promise" she said


	3. Chapter 3

(Patrick's POV)

"No. No. No. No" I said

"Baby please..." Lara said pressing herself against me and speaking in that voice she knew I couldn't resist

"No Lara. You didn't even want us to have kids" I said

"I know but this is different and I never said I didn't want kids just not now..."

"So what's changed?" I questioned

"We don't have time for a baby? Kacey is a teenager. She doesn't need 24 hour care"

"Exactly...she's a teenager. From a messed up background"

"She's not that bad. She just needs a stable home, someone to trust and some love her..."

Max opened the door. "Patrick I need you in resus"

"Coming!" I called, I turned back to Lara. "I'll think about it"

"Love you" she said kissing me quickly

"Mmhmm I know" I said before walking off

(Kacey's POV)

I woke up in my bedroom, I didn't remember anything. I remembered Lara dropping me off and then I told dad what happened, he was angry...Then it was all blank. My feet were tied together with cable ties and so were my hands, the plastic was cutting into me and it was sore. My phone was gone, so was Lara's number. There was nothing.

I laid there for what seemed like ages but it must have only been about an hour if that. I was scared. I knew my dad, I had no way of contacting anyone and now he would know i'd been talking to her, I'd put her in danger too and I had no way of warning her.

I managed to sit up, it wasn't easy though. I shivered, I was dressed in a tshirt and jeans and we never had the heating on in here because dad never had much money...well not for things like that anyway. I pulled the thin blanket off my bed and did my best to wrap it around me. I closed my eyes and went to my happy place. On a hot beach, just me. Free.

(Lara's POV)

Patrick had finally buckled and given in, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist 'the voice'. The only thing was 6 days had passed and I hadn't heard from Kacey at all. I had put it off to the possibility of maybe she didn't need me. But today I just had a really bad feeling. I hated the thought that her dad had hurt her or maybe worse. I had to go there and see she was okay...

When I got there I banged loudly on the door, her dad answered it of course.

"Hi, is Kacey around?" I asked

"What business is it of yours?" He asked

"She missed her follow up appointment" I quickly lied

"I haven't seen her since she ran away from the hospital" he lied

"Oh okay." I didn't believe any of it "Well if she turns up ask her to contact the hospital please?"

He grunted in response and closed the door, I went back to my car. Something wasn't right. For a start i'd dropped her off yesterday and second I'd seen her phone on the table, behind him.

I knew Kacey would hate it if I phoned the police. All the questions...It just wasn't what was right or fair. Here went nothing. I rung the police and gave the address and then I went back. I banged on the door, louder than before. When he opened the door I shoved him to the side and ran in.

"Kacey!" I yelled

I ran upstairs searching the bedrooms. I found her in what looked like her room. To be honest there wasn't much in there. I found her on the floor, she was pale and dehydrated.

"Kacey? Wake up. Kacey?"

She groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Go." she said "He'll hurt you"

"I'm not leaving you"

I dug around for something sharp, the only thing I could find was a razor that had been prized from a plastic case. I split the tie around her ankles.

(Kacey's POV)

Dad came in and pulled Lara away. She shouldn't have come. I had to do something, i'd never forgive myself if she got hurt for me. I struggled to my feet and using all the strength I had I helped Lara get free and then threw myself at dad. We both went tumbling down the stairs and I couldn't put my hands out to break my fall because they were tied together.


	4. Chapter 4

(Lara's POV)

I watched as Josh and Fin loaded her dad into the ambulance.

"Josh?" I said

Josh turned to face me.

"Take him to St. James's" I said

Josh nodded and climbed in the cab and the ambulance pulled out. Kacey was sat in the hall leaning against a wall, she was in pain but she wouldn't admit it. She was knocked out coming down the stairs but not for long. The cable ties had left some nasty cuts around her wrists.

"Kacey darlin' we need to get you checked out at the hospital" Comfort told her

That was the last bit of the conversation that I heard before I walked out into the hall.

"What's the problem?" I asked

"I don't want to go" she answered

"What? To hospital?"

She nodded. I turned to Comfort and Nikki.

"Do you two want to go and get a spinal board and collar?"

Comfort nodded and they went. I knelt down in front of Kacey.

"Why?" I asked her

"I just don't" she said "Please if I feel ill i'll call you"

"No not this time. You fell down the stairs and god knows what else, you could have internal bleeding or serious damage..."

She wasn't having it.

"Kace, whatever's bothering you we'll sort it I promise?"

"Whatever" she said, in that voice that meant she'd heard it too many times.

(Kacey's POV)

I swear everytime I got put on this stupid spinal board it got more and more embarrassing. When they loaded me into the back, the only way I could see was up. I felt so weak but it was like it wasn't over. Dad wouldn't let this be, he'd get out of hospital or prison or where ever they put him and he'd come after me. I knew I'd have a little time to be free, but I'd be put in care. In some stupid foster home. Alone. Everyone rushed around me in resus and I wondered what they were talking about, it all seemed foreign to me. I was sent for tests and my doctor, a Dr Spiller told me the results.

"Kacey, you've broken a considerable about of ribs how you haven't suffered a pneumothorax yet is incredible. Your wrists are superficial damage and we'll get them dressed, the wounds on your head will need stitching" He said

"So I'm going to be okay?" I asked

"Not exactly, the CT scan shows that you've ruptured your spleen. If that bursts then we're in big trouble. You will need to go to theatre so we can remove it before that happens. The problem we have is you don't have any next of kin…"

"I'll sign for myself" I argued

"You can't you're only 15 however, I've contacted social services and your foster parents are here to give permission"

"Great" she said sarcastically

"Give them a chance; they might not be that bad?"

"Yeah right all foster parents suck"

I shuffled down and closed my eyes.

"Okay I'll go and get them then"

(Patrick's POV)

I walked outside resus where Lara was waiting. She kissed me slowly.

"Thank you for agreeing to this" she said

"It's okay, you were right she is a good kid…One who needs permission for surgery"

"What surgery?" Lara questioned

"Ruptured spleen"

"Ahh right"

I took Lara in, Kacey was still facing away and I heard almost silent sobs coming from her.

"Hey, hey, hey" Lara said

Kacey sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine…What do you want?"

"I was told Patrick and I had some forms to sign" Lara replied

"No. My new foster parents- Wait what? You?"

"If you'll have us?" I added

Kacey seemed happy and Lara was happy and I'd learnt that could never be a bad thing. I'd never been a relative before I was used to being the doctor, the one with all the facts. Not the one waiting for the facts. The anesthetist came down and Kacey was prepped for theatre, I couldn't go up because I was still on shift but Lara went up.

(Kacey's POV)

I came around on the ward, feeling kind of rubbish. Like I'd had something ripped out of me, which I supposed I had. There wasn't actually any pain at all not in my ribs or anywhere else. Lara was sat with me, I put my arms down on the bed and pulled myself up, Lara stood up.

"You need to stay laid down" she said

Of course me being me I didn't listen and sat up fully in bed.

"It's going to hurt when the anaesthetic and the pain killers wear off" she said

"Sooo what do people do for entertainment around here?" I asked

"The patients well they rest and get better"

"Where's Patrick?"

"He's working he's going to come by after his shift"

I slid my legs off the side of the bed. Lara stood up.

"Lay down and rest" she said, forcing me to lay back down

I managed to get a few hours sleep after I watched nurses and doctors walk backwards and forwards for an hour. It was the pain that woke me up, I guess that was the sign the painkillers had worn off, I could barely breathe it hurt so much; the pain was unbearable. Each breathe came out short and raspy. I rolled over onto my side and curled up in a ball, it didn't matter because the pain was awful which ever way I laid. I tried my hardest not to sob because I knew it would only get worse.


	5. Chapter 5

(Kacey's POV)

The next day I was doing a little better but I'd spent the whole day laid down catching up on my sleep. Lara was workig today but she said she'd pop up in her break. Patrick came up to see me though after his night shift ended.

"I'm Dr Spiller I've come to take Kacey to CT" he told the nurse who was giving me more morphine

She nodded and Patrick grabbed a wheelchair and helped me into it.

"We shouldn't be too long" he smiled

"But i've already had a CT scan" I told Patrick when we were safely off the ward

"I said I was taking you to CT not for a CT scan, that nurse just assumed I meant CT scan" he chuckled

"So where are we going?"

"The CanTeen. I for one am starving and hospital food sucks so I'm taking you for breakfast"

"Lara said it's okay?"

"Mmm what Lara doesn't know won't hurt her?"

"I like the way you think" I grinned

Patrick was pretty cool and I had a feeling we'd get along. Plus he'd totally cured my boredom.

Patrick ordered 2 large breakfasts and he had a coffee while I had a bottle of coke. The food seemed like the best thing I'd ever eaten but maybe that was because hospital food was minging. I hadn't had coke in so long the sugar sent me a little hyper.

I spotted Lara heading towards us, she didn't look happy, Patrick however hadn't spotted her.

"Uh Oh! Busted." I warned him

"Hi honey how's your day going?" Patrick smiled trying to soften the blow

"Nice try. What are you doing? You're a doctor, you know the extent of the damage" She scolded him

"She was bored, I didn't take her far and she hasn't taken a step" Patrick defended himself

She turned to me. "And you, I don't think you understand the severity of your injuries"

"I feel fine. I AM fine" I told her

"Come on I'll take you back up to the ward" Lara said

"Why don't I take myself? Maybe I'll throw myself down some more stairs. Do some real damage?" I said, bitterly

"That's not funny"

"Who's laughing?"

(Lara's POV)

Great. Now she was angry at me. Oh this was all Patrick's fault. How could he be so irresponsible? He wasno more than a child himself on the inside. I took Kacey back up to the ward, she sat in silence the whole way and climbed back into bed without a sound and turned so she was looking in the other direction.

"I need to go back to work. Can I trust you to stay put?" I asked

She didn't answer me.

"Kacey?"

"I never asked you to come out of work!" She snapped

"Okay...I'll come back later and we'll talk" I told her

"Whatever" she mumbled in response

I sighed deeply and headed for the ED. There was no point on talking to Kacey now, it'd just be like talking to a brick wall.

(Kacey's POV)

It did take me a while to calm down and if I was being honest I didn't know why I had gotten so mad in the first place. I just did. After my morphine top up, the warm pain free feeling clouded over me and I drifted into a happy, carefree sleep. I woke up around 4pm, I'd only slept a couple of hours. Lara was sat by the side of my bed. I rolled over onto my back and rubbed my eyes, opening them fully.

"Are you still angry?" she asked

I shook my head gently "No but if you're here to have a go at me. Don't bother. Okay?"

"I'm not. I'm sorry, I was...well I am just trying to look after you" she admitted

"I can look after myself"

"I'm sure you can. But you don't have to"

She stood up and perched on the edge of my bed pulling me into her arms and hugging me softly.

It was impossible to be mad at her when she made me feel that safe. It even made me forget about the pain that was slowly creeping back up on me.

"When can I come home?" I asked

"You need some time to heal first"

"I can do that at home, I'm moving in with two doctors..."

"What so you and Patrick can gang up on me? No."

(Lara's POV)

Kacey drifted off to sleep in my arms and she didn't wake up again until the morning. To be honest I wanted her out of hospital so I could watch her properly but I was a bit scared. I'd only ever had to look after myself...and the thought of having to look after someone else. Well I just hoped I was good enough.

A nurse came over.

"Excuse me Dr Stone, there's a DI Walker here to see you"

I stood up and she led me to the consultants office where DI Walker was waiting.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced" he said "I couldn't get through on your mobile and the ED told me i'd find you here"

"It's fine" I reassured him

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Kacey's father has been charged with several offences"

"Isn't that good?" I asked

"We don't have evidence against any of them apart from assault and kidnap unless Kacey acts as a witness for the prosecution" he told me

"She's going to have to relive it all?" I asked and he nodded.

My heart sank a little and I didn't even know if Kacey could face that.


	6. Chapter 6

(Kacey's POV)

2 weeks. 3 days. That's how long they'd kept me in. It was a wonder I still had my sanity after been stuck in the same place for that long. It was my 4th day out of hospital and I hadn't slept at all. In hospital the warm fuzzy morphine had helped send me into a nice carefree sleep but here there was no morphine and everytime I shut my eyes he was there. The trial was today we had to be at the court for 3pm. It was only 5am and the sun had just come up.

I paced the room thinking about what I was going to say when I was stood in that courtroom but everytime I imagined it I fell apart, just opened my mouth but no words came out. I'd been surviving on caffeine pills and coffee, I'd barely eaten and I hadn't slept. As I paced the room something caught my eye, it was him. He was watching me, smiling. I ran down the stairs and flung the front door as I ran out into the garden he'd moved to the end of the drive.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" I screamed

He didn't reply just laughed, it echoed all around me. The closer I got the further away he moved.

(Lara's POV)

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Kacey's scream blasted through the house.

Patrick and I jumped out of bed and rushed into her room. It was empty. I saw her through the window, dressed in nothing more than a vest top and shorts. It was freezing outside and more to the point it was 5 in the morning.

"Kacey?" Patrick called as we rushed down the stairs.

The front door was wide open.

"What do you want?" Kacey asked again

Who was she talking to?

"Kace?" I asked

"Stop laughing!" she yelled

"Kacey come inside?" Patrick said

"Tell him to stop laughing" she pleaded

I walked around and stood in front of her, I held her upper arms, looking into her eyes.

"Her pupils are dilated" I told Patrick "She's hallucinating"

Patrick picked her up and carried her inside, he took her upstairs and put her in the shower before turning it on cold. Kacey screamed and shivered but it brought her down fast enough. She sunk down in the shower and fell apart, sobs shook from her body as I watched her break down.

(Kacey's POV)

I couldn't take the pressure anymore, I couldn't do it.

"Kacey..." Lara said

"Just leave me alone please" I begged

I crawled out of the shower and laid on the floor, the sobs so loud my ribs were screaming in agony. Lara and Patrick left me alone in the bathroom, I sobbed uncontrollably for ages and it took me a while to get myself together, I turned the shower up and climbed in. After i'd showered I felt better.

I headed downstairs and stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Um Lara?" I asked

"Come and sit down? Patrick's making breakast"

I took a seat next to her at the breakfast bar, Patrick was stood over by the cooker.

"I think we need to have a chat" Lara said

I looked down at the counter I knew this was a conversation I didn't want to have. Lara placed the box of caffeine pills on the counter.

"Do you realise how dangerous these are?" she asked

I shook my head softly.

"They can do serious internal damage" Lara explained "I need the truth now Kace. Why were you taking them?"

I didn't say anything.

"Come on Kacey we want to help?" Patrick said

I took a deep breathe and fiddled with my fingers on the counter so I didn't have to look them in the eye. Lara put her hand on mine to still them.

"I havent slept since I got out of hospital. Everytime I close my eyes all I can see is him laughing at me, when I mess up in that courtroom"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lara asked

"I didn't want to be a nuisance"

"It's all going to be okay today, Lara and I will both be there" Patrick said

I felt okay for a few seconds...

...I didn't feel the same sat outside the courtroom.


	7. Chapter 7

(Kacey's POV)

I took the stand, his eyes locked with mine and he smirked but then I turned to the public gallery and Lara gave me a reassuring smile. One of the baristers held up a book, which I placed my hand on.

"I swear by almighty god that the evidence I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" I said

"Are you Kacey Schofield daughter of the accused, David Schofield?" The defence barrister asked

"Yes"

"Would you please start by telling this court about the death of your mother, Abigail Schofield?" The barrister asked

"She overdosed on heroin, I found her in the bathroom" I told them

"And what was the relationship like between your mother and father?"

"They fought a lot" I answered

"Did your father every physically harm your mother?"

"Yes"

"When did your father start to physically harm you?"

"Not long after my mum died. When I was about 6"

"You were admitted to Holby city emergency department on the 3rd of may as a result of a hit and run?"

"Yes"

"Could you tell the court what happened that day?"

"I had a fight with dad I ran away, I was scared. He followed me, drove right at me" I replied

"So your father was responsible for the injuries you received that day?"

"Yes"

"You were found on the 4th of may by Dr Stone who found you wandering the streets in possesion of a fire arm?"

"Yes"

"Could you tell the court what happened that day?"

"Dad asked me to make a delivery. But I refused, so he hit me. He always made me carry a gun just in case any trouble came up but I never used it. I couldn't. The man I was making the delivery was owed money by dad but dad wanted 300 pounds for the package, so his gang beat me and took the package, I was trying to get home when Dr stone found me" I answered

"Can you clarify what package?"

"Drugs...Cocaine and heroin"

"Did your father ever harm you in any other way?" she asked

"Yes"

"Kacey did your father ever sexually abuse you?"

Tears filled my eyes and I looked down, I nodded trying so hard to keep the tears in.

"Could you clarify that to the court?" she asked

"Yes...My dad was sexually abusing me"

"Thank you Kacey you may step down"

(Lara's POV)

"Are you Dr Lara Stone? Senior house officer at Holby city hospital emergency department?"

"Yes"

"You first met Kacey Schofield on 3rd of may, could you tell us about this experience?"

"Kacey had been involved in a road traffic accident, my main concern was a head injury that she had. I sent her for an x-ray and a CT scan to check for any internal damage, it was from these that I discovered a number of healed broken ribs that had gone untreated"

"What did you do when you discovered these injuries?"

"I tried to build up some trust with Kacey and get her to talk but her father made that impossible"

"The 2nd time you found Kacey in the street?"

"I was on my way home from a night shift, I found Kacey wandering. She was in a state of shock and fear. She'd been badly beaten"

"Could you tell the court about the third time you found Kacey injured?"

"I'd given Kacey my number if she ever needed help. When I hadn't heard or seen her in a while, I grew worried, I went round to the house where her father, Mr Schofield told me she had been missing for several days, I knew this was a lie" I explained

"How did you know he was lying Dr Stone?"

"I'd dropped her off there a few days before"

"I understand you have taken guardianship of Kacey?"

"Yes"

"Could you tell the court how she has been affected?"

"She suffers from vivid nightmares, she's very closed off"

"Thank you Dr Stone you may step down"


	8. Chapter 8

(Lara's POV)

Kacey and I sat in the public gallery while Patrick gave his evidence.

"Dr Spiller you treated Kacey at Holby city ED on the 10th of may. Could you tell the court what happened?"

"Kacey was brought in by Dr Stone. She'd been kept in a room for several days. She was very dehydrated and had broken most of her ribs. At CT scan revealed she had a ruptured spleen that meant she needed surgery she also had some deep lacerations to her wrists and ankles caused by the cable ties"

I noticed Kacey was distracted and followed her gaze across to her father, he was staring back and the look on his face made my blood run cold. I put my arm around Kacey pulling her to my chest and rubbed her arm. I could feel her shaking gently in my arms.

When it came to the sentencing the whole court was silent as we waiting for the jury's verdict. Finally the judge spoke.

"David Schofield is charged with Actual bodily harm, sexually assault, false imprisonment, neglect and dealing illegal substances how do you find him?"

Those few seconds were the longest ones ever until finally the hed of the jury spoke.

"Guilty"

David's face turned evil and his eyes bored into Kacey's.

"David Schofield you have been found guilty of multiple offences. I sentence you to a total of..." The judge paused while she checked the paperwork "...17 years imprisonment"

Kacey stood up as tears rolled down her cheeks, I could see the relief written all over her face.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LLCOME BACK FOR YOU, YOU BITCH AND I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed

"Take him down"

(Kacey's POV)

I ran out of the court, I felt really warm and lightheaded. Maybe it was the temperature of the room or maybe it was the situation. I finally reached fresh air and emptied the contents of my stomach over the carpark. A few minutes later it happened again. Lara held out a bottle of water and I took it.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Never better" I lied

She put her arm around ne and took me to the car. I sat in the back of the car staring out of the window trying to contain, uncontainable tears. They dripped down my face rapidly anyway. I went straight to my room when I got in and finally let everything out. I was unable to contain it causing me a lot of pain in my ribs as the sobs racked from my body. I grabbed a compass from my draw and a disposable razor and did the only thing I knew how...

I sat on the floor for ages trying to break the plastic. I finally did it and took the metal blade out dropping the compass and the plastic casing to the ground. I pressed the razor to the inside of my arm and I was just about to-

"Kacey?" Lara said

She ran over her face horrified. She tried to prize the blade from my fingers but I wouldn't let go, she finally got it and threw it across the room, I launched myself across the bed. Patrick had joined us by this point and he grabbed me, holding me in his arms in a tight hug until my knees buckled and I completely brokedown.

I needed it, I really needed it. We sat on the ground together. Lara holding me and Patrick holding both of us.

"Ssshh it's okay. It's going to be okay" Lara soothed.

Part of me wanted to believe her but the other part of me wanted to know if anything would ever be okay again.


End file.
